


Worried

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Community: fan_flashworks, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon, Snowed In, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel worries about her mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for abandonment themes, pre-canon. Written for Fan_Flashworks challenge 'Solitary.'

Rapunzel looked out the window over the cold white drifts and sighed. Mother had been gone for almost a week this time, and she was getting a little worried. Not that it wasn't like her mother to leave her alone quite often, or to be gone for a couple of days, especially now that she was ten years old and able to take more care of herself, but this was different

It had finally become sunny for a few days, causing most of the snow to melt and create impromptu streams that crisscrossed the fields. Rapunzel had been able to hear a few birds calling out there, perhaps returning after the harsh winter. It looked very much like they might have an early spring this year.

That was why Mother had gone. She had been kept inside by the high drifts for most of the winter, and there were a few things she said she was getting low on. Rapunzel didn't question her.

In all honestly, Rapunzel had been going a little bit crazy herself, trapped together with her Mother over the long winter months. As little as she usually had to do in the tower, winter was worse, because her mother would be there with her all the time. Her few clandestine pleasures, like talking to Pascal and staring longingly at her painting of the floating lights were now restricted to the few moments when her mother was asleep or too busy to notice. But with her trip over the hills to get supplies, Rapunzel had been alone; free to indulge in her forbidden little pleasures.

Until the late storm had blown in.

She hadn't noticed it at first; it was Pascal who had pointed out the window. Then she had watched, fascinated and a little worried, as the huge banks of grey clouds rolled in from the far off mountains. They slowly enveloped all the land around her, and finally the tower, in their dreary presence.

It had snowed for two days strait, and once it was warm enough to open the window again, Rapunzel had seen the whole world re-blanketed with pristine white show. She had an urge to paint it all over the walls, but she didn't have enough white and light blue to really do it justice. Mother was supposed to be picking up paints while she was gone but... she often forgot.

After the second day of clear crisp skies, Rapunzel began to get a little worried. Surely Mother hadn't been caught in the storm; she knew a lot about the weather and she couldn't possibly have been caught off guard. Surely she had found a place to hole up until the storms passed. But if that was the case, why was it taking so long for her to return? Wouldn't she want to reassure Rapunzel that she was alright? Wouldn't she want to make sure that _she_ had weathered the storm too? As much as they had both needed a little space after the long winter, wouldn't she now want to be back home?

Alone, Rapunzel stared out the window over the crisp snow, wondering and worrying about her mother.


End file.
